Ma petite soeur
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: Et si Tony et Abby étaient vraiment de la même famille. Comment Tony protège sa petite soeur ?


Une petite fic en attendant la suite de ma fic en cours.

Je sais qu'il n'y pas souvent des fic sur Tony et Abby, mais moi j'aime bien la relation qu'ils sont. Sœur/Frère.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tony se leva vers 5h30, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait eu que des cauchemars pendant sa nuit. Il sa leva et s'habilla en tenu de sport, pour aller faire son jogging. Tony parti courir une bonne heure, rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche puis parti pour le travail. Il arriva au travail vers 7h15. Il était le seul dans les locaux, mais la veste de son patron était sur son dossier, surement parti prendre un café. Il alluma son ordinateur et se mit au travail.

**-Tomber du lit, Dinozzo ? **

**-Bonjour boss. **

Gibbs salua Tony et rejoint le MTAC pour une réunion. Vers 7h45, Kate et Ziva arrivèrent.

**-Je n'y croit pas Tony au bureau avant nous, tu dois être malade. **

**-Bonjour Katie et non je ne suis pas malade. Ziva. Je reviens, je vais aux archives.**

Kate et Ziva se mettent toutes les deux au travail. Vers huit heures, c'est McGee qui fait son entrée.

**-Bonjour, Tim.** _Disent Kate et Ziva_

**-Bonjour. **

**-Tu vas bien Tim ? Je vois que tu as passé une bonne nuit, vu les cernes, que tu as dessous.** _Demanda Kate _

**-Mmm. **_Répond McGee _

**-Ah, je vois que McGee a passé une très bonne nuit. Allez, raconte-nous, comment elle s'appelle ?** _Demanda Tony _

**-Ce n'est pas tes affaires Tony, alors, laisse-moi. Et retourne à ton travail. **

**-Oh, le bleu de mauvaise humeur, elle est partie trop tôt. Aie.**

Gibbs venait de lui mettre une tape derrière la tape.

**-Laisse McGee tranquille et retourne au travail. Tu étais si bien parti ce matin. **

**-Très drôle patron. **

**-Tu vois moi aussi je peux avoir de l'humour. **

Gibbs s'assoie derrière son bureau et prit un dossier. Les autres aussi étaient dans des dossiers. Vers dix heures, Tony prit une petite pause. Il parti voir Abby.

LABO DE ABBY

Abby écoutait sa musique tout en travaillant sur son ordinateur.

**-Salut Abby, tu vas bien et tu peux éteindre ta musique, ça hurle. **

Mais Abby ne l'écoutait pas, elle lui tournait le dos et il savait qu'elle était mal. Il parti couper la musique lui-même. Il n'aimait pas voir, sa soeur comme ça. Personne ne savait qu'Abby était sa soeur, même pas Gibbs.

**-Et, Abby, tu vas bien, Abby, tu m'entends. **

Tony se demandait bien pourquoi, Abby, ne lui répondait pas. Alors, il mit sa main sur son épaule pour la faire retourner. Ce qu'il vit, le fait pâlir. Elle était toute pâle, les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré et elle avait la joue droit avec un bleu.

**-Abby, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Qui t'a fait ça. **

Abby se mit à pleurer. Tony la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**-Chut Abs. Je suis là, je te tiens. **

**-To...Tony ? **

**-Oui, c'est moi. Abby dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. **

**-Rien. **

**-Ne me dis, pas "rien", je vois bien le bleu que tu as sur ta joue, alors, maintenant tu me dis tout. **

**-Non. **

**-ABBY. **_S'énerva Tony _

**-Laisse-moi seule. Je ne veux pas en parler. **

**-Si, tu crois que je vais te laisser toute seule, tu me connais mal. Allez, vient t'asseoir. **

Tony fit s'asseoir Abby dans son bureau. Il lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme quand ils étaient enfant. Tony savait qu'Abby était mal, alors il fit tout pour la consoler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Abby s'endormit sur l'épaule de son frère. Quand son portable sonna, signe qu'elle avait un message. Tony ouvrit le message et le lit.

_« Salut Abby, je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je sais que ça va faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble et j'espère que tu voudras bien continuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit. Abby, je t'aime, s'il te plait réponds-moi. » _

Quand Tony avait lu le message, la colère monta en lui. Il regarda qui était l'auteur de ce message, pour se charger de lui après. Quand il lu le nom de l'expéditeur, il se leva d'un coup réveillant sa soeur en même temps.

_« Tim »_

**-Je vais le tuer. **

**-Tony, non. **

Abby essaya de retenir Tony de toutes ses forces. Mais c'était trop dur.

**-Lâche-moi, Abs. Je vais tuer le bleu. **

**-Non, s'il te plait. **

**-Non, c'est lui qui t'a fait ce bleu ? **

**-Tony. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. **

**-Mais bien sûr. Aucun homme, met les mains sur toi, Abby. Même pas le bleu. **

Tony arriva à se libérer de sa soeur puis parti en colère dans les bureau.

**-Merde, je dois trouver vite une solution. **

Abby prit son portable.

**-Gibbs. **

**-Gibbs, c'est Abby. **

**-Abby, tout va bien. **

**-Non, Tony arrive. Il est très en colère, s'il te plait retient-le, avec Ziva. **

**-Pourquoi, Tony est en colère. **

**-Je t'expliquerais. Mais retient-le. **

**-Ok. **

**-Merci. **

Abby raccrocha et parti aller chercher Ducky, on ne sait jamais.

BUREAU

L'ascenseur fait son « ding », signe que quelqu'un arrivait. Gibbs voyait au loin, que c'était Tony. Il voyait bien, qu'il était très en colère. Les poing serré.

**-Merde. Ziva, quand Tony arrive, essaye de le maitriser avec moi. **

**-Gibbs. **

**-Les questions après. **

Tony arriva.

**-Le bleu, tu es un homme mort. **

Mais, Tony ne pouvait plus approcher McGee. Gibbs et Ziva le retenait.

**-Dinozzo, tu te calmes. **

**-Non, vous deux, vous me lâchez toute suite. **

**-Non, on te lâchera avec Ziva, que quand tu seras calmé. **

Tout le monde dans le bureau se demander pourquoi Tony était tellement en colère. Abby, Ducky et Jenny arrivèrent ensemble. Jenny alertait par les cris et Abby avait demandé à Ducky de la rejoindre en haut.

**-Tony, tu te calmes maintenant. **_Dit Abby_

**-Non, je vais tuer ce mec. Je te l'ai déjà dit Abs, personne, ne te touche. **

**-Tony, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier, alors, tu te calmes et tu laisses McGee. **

**-Non. **

Tony avait réussi à se débarrasser de Gibbs et Ziva. Il prit McGee par le col de sa chemise et lui fou son poing dans la figure. McGee tomba à terre. Un peu sonné, mais se releva grâce à Kate et Ducky.

**-Tu retouches encore Abby comme cela et tu fais plus parti de ce monde, tu as compris ? **

McGee ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était terrorisé. Gibbs avait fait reculer Tony de McGee.

**-Dinozzo, tu la fermes et tu te calmes. Tu ne bouges plus de là. **

Gibbs était un peu énervé par la situation, Une, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et deux, pourquoi, Tony était dans cet état.

**-Tony, pourquoi tu l'as frappé. Tu sais quoi, sors d'ici, reste loin de nous, tu n'es qu'un connard ? **_Dit Abby _

**-Attend, tu peux répéter, tu le défends maintenant. Tu te fous, de ma gueule. Tu te laisses faire, après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux. Là, je ne te reconnais plus Abs. **

**-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, ce sont les miennes et c'est moi qui règle mes problèmes toutes seule, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. **

Le reste de l'équipe ne savait pas de quoi Tony et Abby parlaient. Pourquoi Tony était tant en colère contre Abby d'un coup.

**-Tu sais quoi tu as raison. Je te laisse régler tes affaires toutes seule. Mais si je te retrouve au cimetière, ça ne sera pas de ma faute. **

**-Tony.** _Dit Abby _

**-Non, depuis tout petit je t'ai protégé. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger pendant deux ans et tu as vu le résultat, maman est morte. Après que papa est tué maman, c'est moi qui te protéger, c'est, maman au début qui prenait les coups pour nous, mais quand papa a pu la tuer, il s'en prenait, à nous deux, c'est moi qui prenait les coups pour pas te voir souffrir. Maintenant c'est McGee qui te gifle et tu ne dis rien, ok, mais ne vient plus me voir. **

Tony parti, les larmes aux yeux. Abby aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais Gibbs, Kate, Ziva, Ducky, Jenny et McGee étaient perdus par les propos de Tony. Tony et Abby étaient frère et soeur. Gibbs prit Abby dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**-Abby, chut, sèche tes larmes. **

**-Tu vas bien Tim ?** _Demanda Ducky _

**-Oui, je crois. **

**-Tiens met de la glace sur ton œil. **

**-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant.**_ Dit Gibbs _

**-Ok, je vais vous le dire. **_Annonça Abby _

Toute l'équipe prennent une chaise et s'installe au milieu comme le feu de camp de Tony.

**-Avec McGee, on sort depuis deux mois. On était chez moi, hier. McGee a reçu un coup de fil sur son portable. C'était sa soeur, qui avait besoin d'aide. Il m'a dit qu'il partait voir sa soeur, car elle avait besoin de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et je lui ai dit que Sarah pouvait appeler d'autre personne que son frère. Enfin bref, on c'est disputé. Je criais sur Tim comme un chien. Je n'avais jamais vu Tim en colère avant. Je crois que je l'avais poussé un peu trop. C'est là, que Tim m'a claqué. **

**-McGee... **

**-Non, Gibbs, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est la mienne, même si je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais je sais aussi qu'il s'en veut ? C'est pour cela, qu'après la gifle, Tim est parti en courant. **

**-Je sais que j'étais un mec horrible hier, mais je ne voulais pas. **

McGee était au bord des larmes.

**-Non, McGee, c'est de la mienne. Même si c'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû me frapper, mais on en reparlera tous les deux. **

**-Ok. **

**-Ok, Abby, maintenant qu'on a compris l'histoire, pourquoi Anthony a réagi comme ça. **_Dit Ducky _

**-On ne vous l'a jamais dit avec Tony, mais c'est mon frère. Tony a gardé le nom de notre père et moi j'ai prit celui de notre mère. **

**-Abby, votre père était violent avec vous ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui, au début c'est notre mère qu'il battait, car elle ne voulait pas nous voir souffrir. Mais avec Tony, on ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne tous les coups. Quand maman est morte, à cause de notre père, il avait poussé notre mère dans les escaliers. Elle est retombée sur la tête. Elle est morte sur le coup. **

**-Vous étiez là ?** _Demanda Kate _

**-Moi oui, mais pas Tony. **

**-Il était où ?**___Demanda Jenny _

**-Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Un jour, notre mère a voulu nous sauver de notre père. Elle a fait nos valises pour qu'on parte tous les trois loin de lui. On a prit, une voiture de location. Maman conduisait, Tony était devant et moi derrière. Mais notre père l'a su. Alors, il nous a suivi et il nous a percuté. La voiture est partie en tonneaux. Maman et moi, on a pu nous en sortir sans être trop blessé, mais pas Tony. Comme, il a dit tout à l'heure, si pendant deux ans, il ne pouvait pas nous protéger, c'est parce qu'il était dans le coma. **

**-Pendant deux ans ?** _Demanda Ducky _

**-Oui, il était sous respirateur et il avait été sévèrement blessé au dos et à la tête. Et quand il s'est réveillé, c'était un miracle. Quand je suis venu le voir, il n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il voulait sa mère avec lui. Et j'ai dû lui dire que maman était morte six mois avant. Il a fait sa rééducation tranquillement et il est retourné à la maison. Bien sûr, notre père avait reprit les coups contre nous. Enfin contre Tony, car il me protégeait. On a réussi à nous enfuir. **

**-Où est votre père ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-On ne sait pas. On est parti loin de lui et on fait notre vie tous les deux ensembles puis séparément. Mais on était toujours en contact. Et après, tu as demandé à Tony de rejoindre le NCIS et il a accepté et j'en étais heureuse. **

**-Pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit ? **_Demanda Ducky _

**-Tony ne voulait pas le dire, car il ne voulait pas, qu'on s'en prenne, à moi pour l'atteindre. **

**-Merci Abby de nous avoir dit tout ça. **

**-De rien, ça fait du bien. **

**-Bon, McGee et Abby vous allez vous parler et moi je vais aller voir Tony, si je peux le trouver. **

**-Tu le trouveras sur le toit. **

**-Ok, merci Abby. **

TOIT DU NCIS

Tony était par terre, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Gibbs voyait bien que ses épaules tremblées. Signe qu'il pleurait. Gibbs s'approcha de Tony. Lui mit une main sur sa tête.

**-Tony, regarde-moi. **

**-Patron ? **

**-Oui, allez calme toi. **

Tony sèche ses larmes et regarda Gibbs droit dans les yeux.

**-Écoute Tony, Abby nous a tout dit. Sur votre enfance et sur la dispute qu'elle a eu avec McGee. Je sais que McGee a mal agi, mais il s'en veut. Il sait très bien, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Abby et McGee en discute tous les deux. Je sais que tu es en colère contre McGee et je te comprends, mais tu dois faire confiance à Abby, à ta soeur. **

**-Je sais Gibbs, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle revive ce qu'on a vécu tout petit. **

**-Je le sais. Mais avec McGee, il s'aime. McGee n'est pas comme votre père, il ne lui fera plus de mal, je te le jure. Je te l'ai dit, il s'en veut, à mort pour avoir touché Abby. Tu as bien vu sa tête, quand il est arrivé ce matin au bureau. **

**-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Gibbs. J'ai dit des choses horribles à Abby et j'ai mis un coup-de-poing à McGee. Je suis comme lui maintenant. **

**-Comme qui ? **

**-Comme mon père. **

**-Non, Tony. Ne dis jamais ça. Tu n'es pas comme ton père. Tu es un excellent agent pour moi et un excellent frère pour Abby. Tu as défendu ta soeur contre les coups de ton père. Tu as failli mourir à cause de lui, deux ans dans le coma et ta mère qui est morte alors, que vous étiez que des enfants. Tony tout le monde t'aime ici, tu as trouvé ta famille, alors revient à nous. **

**-Merci Gibbs. **

**-Mais de rien. Allez, on redescend, je crois que ta soeur à besoin d'un câlin. **

Gibbs aida Tony à se relever puis parti direction le bureau.

BUREAU

Tout le monde était au milieu du bureau. En attendant Gibbs et Tony. Abby était dans les bras de McGee. Quand Tony arriva avec Gibbs dans les bureaux, Abby couru dans ses bras.

**-. **

**-Oui, petite soeur. **

**-Je t'aime. **

**-Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. **

**-Non, c'est moi. **

**-On fait la paix alors ? **

**-On fait la paix. **

Tony et Abby se fait un petit câlin devant leurs amis qui étaient heureux pour eux deux. Mais au bout de deux minutes de leur câlin, Tony grimaça de douleur.

**-Tony, tu vas bien ? **

**-Un peu mal à mon dos. **

**-Ok, vient t'asseoir. **

Abby assoit Tony. Ducky arriva, pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

**-Anthony, tu vas bien ? **

**-Ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu mal à mon dos. **

**-Oh, tu as encore des douleurs depuis ton accident ? **

**-Oui. **

**-On sont tes médicaments, brother ? **

**-Dans mon tiroir du bas. **

Abby parti chercher ses médicaments contre la douleur et Tony les prit avec un verre d'eau.

**-Ça va ? **

**-T'inquiète pas Abs, cela ira mieux dans dix minutes. McGee ? **

**-Oui, Tony. **

**-Bienvenue dans la famille. **

**-Merci Tony. **

**-Pas de quoi, tu la surveilles bien ? **

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis content, qu'elle est pu, me pardonner, maintenant je la garde. **

**-Ok et si on allait fêter ça ? **

**-Oui, on va prendre tous notre après-midi. **_Dit la directrice _

**-Chouette.**

Abby était toute contente. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Abby. Et Tony était très heureux pour sa petite soeur.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

J'aimerais tellement lire plus de fic sur eux deux.

Appuyer sur le bouton vert en bas, merci.


End file.
